


Another Shot Of Whiskey

by KrissyG927



Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Just Sex, Just an excuse to write prison smut, Not much of a plot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: Seriously this was just an excuse to write ZA prison smut. No plot. At all. Lol
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664431
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Walking Dead





	Another Shot Of Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magentas_Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my bestie Magenta who literally saved my writing years ago when I was ready to burn it all to the ground. I love you!!! Thank you for everything you do for me. Xxxx

“Wait,” Daryl leaned closer to her, “Don’t you know that song?”

Molly looked at him quizzically, why were they even getting drunk at the end of the world anyway? This was reckless and he was dangerous to her, not that she could stay away. Ever since she hooked up with this group at the prison her eyes had been on this man. He was beautiful and kind, and although sometimes they were fighting for their lives, she wasn't unhappy to be a survivor in this new world anymore. 

As they sat outside in the fading twilight with the group, both perched on an outdoor table with a bottle of Jamison between them, it felt like a party. 

In a way it was, they had been at the prison for a while now, over a year and Molly had come a few months ago when Maggie and Glenn found her at a store. The pair had been on a run to a pharmacy where she had been all alone since losing the group she had been with.

She never told anyone, not even Daryl that she had been looking for pills there. Just in case...

Tonight, in the heat of the summer it was a celebration of being alive, behind walls and fences, safe, whatever that was anymore. The booze had been found on a run by Merle, and everyone was outside having a blast. Molly and the other girls had found candles which were lit all around, bathing them all in soft light.

“It’s by The Gits, Molly,” Oh, how her name rolled off his lips just right, smooth like the whiskey they were drinking. Molly felt a chill, on a blistering hot evening; his voice excited her, it was so raspy and dark, like everything evil you could ever want. 

She shivered and pulled her sweater tighter, “Just what music were you listening to before the turn anyway?” He replied, then sang aloud,“Another shot of whiskey And maybe I'll be ready for what's still crowded in your head. Never thinking that all the good times are what walked in with the bad.” 

Molly grinned at his effort to sing, he was cute when he was buzzed, “Wow Jameson sure brings out the best in you…”

“Shhhh,” Daryl grinned at her, and his eyes were shining, he was definitely getting hammered and so was she. Molly had the prettiest eyes and fueled by liquid courage that he normally wouldn't have, he leaned closer to her, “Don’t blow my cover here.” He grinned at her and met her stare, then he inched forward until their lips were almost touching, “How about this one ...Kiss, kiss Molly’s lips.”

He pulled away and grinned at her.

“I know that one,” She smiled and pushed her lips to his nice and soft and it was sweet. Finally, they were getting somewhere, he wasn’t so twitchy after a few drinks.

This time he pulled back with a smile and poured them both another shot. “The Gits and Nirvana were both from Seattle, where you grew up. I think you're bullshitting me.”

She clinked her glass to his and grinned, “Caught me.” 

“And what if I wanna catch ya?”

He let that linger in the air between them, this banter with her was fun, he’d never enjoyed female company as much as hers. 

They both did another shot and stared at the moon that was full and bright. The night was clear and a million stars danced in the sky without pollution to block the view. This was one of the few things that could be enjoyed sometimes now.

“I don’t miss it,” Daryl said softly, “All the noise, airplanes, car horns, I miss music though.”

“Me too…” She sighed, “So ...we doing this or what?”

Daryl wasn’t used to a woman being interested in him, or to outright just ask; the apocalypse had turned him from an angry, afraid child abuse survivor into a man. But this man had very little experience beyond a few drunken fucks behind bars.

Now they were almost drunk but it felt different somehow. He had matured some and he had noticed her. She was different than the usual girls he had been attracted to before.

Molly had dark brown hair and green eyes, and from the minute she limped into the prison with Maggie and Glenn he had been watching her on the down-low. Apparently not as much on the DL as he had thought.

Merle had sniffed that out almost immediately and harassed him on the daily to get on with it already. But Daryl was hesitant, he cared about her more than some back alley whore.

She was worth taking his time no matter which way their relationship went.

They were friends and they did guard duty together often, which was how they got to know each other. Molly and Daryl spent many nights in the tower discussing music and books. He wasn’t dumb like people thought and she might have been one of the few women who knew the real him.

Molly knew right away there was something different about how he related to people and Merle made references to a rough childhood. Then she had seen both their backs once when they were digging in the garden Rick had planted.

It took months for Daryl to be comfortable enough to let her touch him, and the first time she reached for his hand he jumped. Molly knew enough not to try and force it, she let go, a second later he reached for her hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

She was 26 and Daryl sometimes felt like he was too old for her too, but she quickly put an end to those thoughts. For the last few weeks they had shared the most chaste relationship, they hadn’t even kissed.

But they had an easy friendship that made them both happy and eventually they would get to where they both wanted and needed to be.

Merle had cornered Daryl over it when he noticed his peaking interest in the pretty girl, he knew that his brother would be hesitant. Daryl felt like they were fighting for their lives and there was no time for relationships and Merle wasn’t having any of it.

After he had hooked up with Andrea and they had put rings on he wanted the same for his brother.

“Stop dragging your feet and go for it,” Merle had said, “There ain’t nothing guaranteed in this world anymore and time could be short. Get busy living your life.”

Still, he had waited until he had a few drinks one night and let down his guard just enough.

What was the saying “Get busy living or get busy dying?” He had read that once in a book, a long time ago.

It seemed like a good idea all of the sudden...

///////////////

“I don’t know if I can give you what you want,” Daryl said in between sweet kisses as they lay down together on the cot in his cell. They had shed their boots and his vest and now it was really happening. 

Everything he had dreamed of and his worst nightmare all in one, he was so glad he was a little drunk.

Daryl was a bundle of anxiety suddenly, in the past, he’d never even bothered to get a girl off, he knew how, he just never cared to, he was there to nut and get out fast. Now at the age of 42, he was embarrassed that he had been that guy.

There was no way this was going to not be awkward, and then she would leave him. Because a girl like her deserved so much more than what he had to offer.

“I don’t believe that,” She whispered into his ear and her hot breath on his neck did something familiar to him, but he didn’t just want to grab her and fuck her into the mattress, not before making her happy first.

“I never had a real relationship before,” He said brushing her hair away from her face.

“Have you…?”

“Fucked?” He said, “Yeah, done that plenty but that's not what this is,” He searched her face for a sign she got what he meant, “Is it?”

“No,” She answered.

“It’s just I wanna make it good for you and I’m not sure if I…”

“Daryl.” Molly stopped him and draped her leg over his hips so they could be closer. Already she was making his dick throb, with her soft voice and gentle touches.

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me, then I want you to touch me. You can’t get this wrong…” She placed her hand to his cheek, “Do you love me?”

“You know I do.”

“And I love you, and this is going to be so good.”

Then her tiny hands slid under his shirt and it was everything he ever wanted in life. Molly brought her face to his, then their lips touched and it was perfect. He kissed her back as his hand reached back behind her head to hold her close and pushed her lips apart deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue against hers.

Already Molly was moaning and it was making him brave, she touched him gently, in a way that made him feel so good. He brought a hand to her hip and slid his thumb over her skin at the bottom of her shirt in little circles.

“I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone before, I don’t wanna fuck up.”

“We’re both gonna fuck up,” She smiled and he could see her dimples, that he dreamed of kissing for so long, “And have a lot of fun doing it.”

She sat up then and pulled her sweatshirt over her head, Daryl was mesmerized by the sight of her. Molly hadn’t bothered with a bra and he was about to pounce on her.

He licked his lips, as she laid back down next to him, her small hands were working on the buttons of his shirt, and her fingertips brushed his side. His body was hard and perfect, and they had waited so long. 

Both of them were pulling at each other's clothes trying to get that skin on skin contact. 

Daryl rolled over on top of her and brushed the hair out of her face.

‘If you change your mind, or if you don’t like something just tell me…” He wanted her to know that he understood about consent. He wasn’t a dick even before the turn, he would never force a woman, "Are you sure you didn't have to much to drink?"

“Sssshhhhh,’ She brought her lips to his, “Anyone ever tell you, you talk too much.” Then she rolled them over so she was on top of him.

“Never,” He laughed and reached up for her, letting his fingers dance across her ribcage while she unbuckled his pants. She moved, and her skirt rustled as she pulled his pants down and he lifted his hips. Then he tugged at her skirt and she removed it. Now both of them were just in underwear. 

Daryl groaned out loud and pulled her closer. 

He was raging hard already, and they just started, he could feel her warmth through his boxer shorts and he let out a low groan of pleasure. Molly leaned down and kissed him, letting her hair fall in his face and her body come down on top of him.

His muscular chest and shoulders were the stuff dreams were made of and they fit perfectly together. As she kissed over his collarbone he finally gave himself over 100%.

"X marks the spot right?" She laughed, running her fingers over the X tattoo he had there. 

"Fuck yeah it does," He answered and rolled her onto her back. Molly let her legs drop to the side and he was right where he wanted to be.

Daryl moved against her, pressing his erection against her and this time it was her that moaned out loud. He was glad he'd put up sheets for privacy ages ago, never thinking this would be why he needed them. 

"Oh god," She dug her hands into his hair while he kissed her again. 

Their bodies slid against one another and Molly closed her eyes as months of sexual frustration built inside her. This wasn't going to take long for her. 

She was with the man she wanted and he was everything she dreamed he'd be. 

Daryl was taking this slow with her, for once he wanted to drag it out as long as possible, this was new. His mind was full of so many ideas, as he let his hands explore her and as every minute passed he knew this was something special, she was something special. 

"Oh god, oh fuck Daryl," She cried out as he pressed his baseball bat size cock against her, he was huge, "Oh my god."

"Feels so good," He purred against her neck as he pushed into her, "So good…"

"I need to…" She gasped as they moved against each other, she needed more. 

"What do you need baby, tell me…"

"Please," She gasped, her heart was about to beat out of her chest, "Please, more."

Daryl ran his fingers through her hair, "Come on sweet girl, cum for me, come on…"

He moved against her slow, letting his hips roll in circles, but keeping himself right there and whispered in her ear.

"Cum for me, come on sweetheart, cum for me, cum," He brought his hand to her breast, let his fingers slide over her nipple, then his lips. 

Goosebumps erupted all over her skin and she moaned again. 

"Oh god…Daryl," He was ready to let go too but he pushed it back...not yet. Not yet. 

"Cum on me…" He groaned against the side of her breast. Holding her ribcage to keep her in place just where he wanted her. 

Molly arched her back as he tongued and sucked her nipple and she was done. His cock was against her right where she needed it, her body was overheated, and she let it all wash over her in waves.

Whimpering, she buried her face in his neck; Molly gave herself over to it as the sensation built then went from her scalp, and all through her body. 

"Good girl," He crooned into her ear, ignored his throbbing cock and then began a descent over her body, leaving no part untouched, unkissed as she struggled to catch her breath. 

"Daryl, wait."

"Shhhh...I'm not done with you yet." He answered as his hand tugged at her underwear.

Molly knew what he meant to do and she allowed him to remove her last garment and giggled when he tossed them over his shoulder into the heap of their clothes on the floor.

Then he was all business as he made his way down between her legs. Letting his hands explore her along the way some more.

Daryl was a demon with his mouth and tongue, just like she had known he would be. There was so much smoldering sexuality under all of the layers of him, once you got to them. Finally, she had gotten to the best part of all.

Most everyone was still outside and it was a good thing because the springs on the bed were squeaking. Molly was moaning and he was groaning letting his lips vibrate against her. 

"Daryl," She breathed out as he brought both hands up to her breasts, "Oh god," He slid his tongue over her at the same time his palms made it to her breasts and she screamed out loud.

"Mmmmmm," He groaned against her as she rode out another orgasm against his face and then her hands were pulling at him to get him up to her. Molly yanked at his boxers like a madwoman, by now his cock was as hard as a rock from the noises she made, and the taste of her. 

"Are you ready," He asked rubbing his cock against her but waiting till she said yes.

"Yes," She breathed out. Then he was inside her where he wanted to be. She was warm and wet and fit him just right. 

"Oh. Fuck. Yes!" He roared and pulled her legs up so she could get them around his waist. They met each other thrust for thrust both of them fucking hard, unable to get enough of each other. 

He pulled out just a little and looked down so he could see himself going back inside her and the visual made him crazy. 

Grabbing her leg, he rolled them over so she was on top and Molly kept going as he placed his hands on her hips. 

"Thats it baby, fuck me, fuck me good."

"I will," She leaned down and kissed him, pushing his lips apart and sliding her tongue against him just enough to make him want more, "I will."

"Fuck me good Molly, take it all. Take it all, take it all." He gasped out as sweat from her body mixed with sweat from his and he pushed himself against her.

Looking up at her Daryl kept his eyes open at the vision she was on top of him. Why had they waited so long? She was amazing. 

"Harder," She cried, "Harder, cum in me, I want it. I need it. Harder, baby, harder give it to me."

There was no holding back for him, it had been too long since he'd been laid and her dirty mouth was doing it for him in record time.

His hands held her hips as she rocked against him and he exploded loud and hard. 

"Oh fuck yes! Fuck yes!!!!" White-hot light burst behind his eyes and he couldn't hear anything it was all just sensation after sensation as he emptied every drop of himself in her.

After he caught his breath, Daryl pulled her down on top of him and rolled them both on their side so they were facing each other. 

Gently he brushed her hair out of her face, "You are so beautiful, what are you doing with a guy like me?"

"You're everything I could ever want. The end of the world brought the perfect guy for me."

"Pffft," He teased as he pulled her close to him and dragged a blanket over their bodies, "Whatever you say Mol, but you're with me from now on, you got it?" 

"I got it." 

They were asleep in minutes, outside Merle put his ear to the door as he and Rick held up a drunk off his ass Tyreese. No one had gone in after they saw Daryl and Molly take off an hour ago. 

"Alright, seems like they're done going at it."

"It's about time," Rick laughed, "I was thinking he'd never take his shot. "

"Yeah," Merle answered, "You and me both. If the booze didn't work I don't know what would have."

"Let's get this guy to bed, he's heavy as hell." 

"Fine, after you." And Rick laughed at that. One by one the group filed into the prison while Daryl and Molly were already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
